1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cleansing device, more particularly to a dental cleansing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
After eating food, most people have a habit of cleaning their teeth so as to remove the bits of food which are stuck in the gaps between the teeth in order to prevent tooth decay and in order to maintain oral hygiene. Until now, conventional dental cleansing devices, such as toothpicks and dental flosses are generally used to clean the teeth after each meal.
Some of the drawbacks resulting from the use of the conventional dental cleansing devices are as follows:
(1) The cleansing operation is time-consuming since the toothpick or dental floss can only extend into or slide between a particular gap between adjacent two teeth. PA1 (2) Constant prodding or picking at the gaps between the teeth would eventually expand the sizes of the gaps. PA1 (3) The user of the toothpick may accidentally pick into the flesh adjacent to the gap he is cleansing, thereby resulting in unnecessary injury. PA1 (4) The string of the dental floss may break off while cleaning the gap between adjacent two teeth, thus accidentally hurting the mouth of the user.